amigos en la banca enemigos en la cancha
by coralito
Summary: aclarado el mal entendido en el templo de acuario,los santos se preparan para el encontronazo de sus vidas ,continuacion de Detras de la puerta.
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI AUTORIA, SON DE PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA.**

…**.**

Esta historia es continuación de **DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA**, en un primer momento pensé hacerlo un solo capitulo, pero a medida que iba escribiendo se hacía cada vez más larga así que decidí hacerlo en tres partes, ya está concluido y lo subiré a intervalo de tres días, si mi tiempo y la compu me lo permite.

O.O.O

**LA VISPERA: PLANEANDO EL PARTIDO**….

Dos días han transcurridos desde que nuestros dorados fueron amablemente invitados a salir del onceavo templo por su guardián, si claro…luego de tan vergonzoso espectáculo los dorados se reunirían nuevamente pero esta vez en el coliseo, no era seguro en las doce casas con las consecuencias de un malentendido tenían más que suficiente , para ultimar algunos de los detalles de su partido de futbol el cual ya tenían programado para el día siguiente solo faltaba la conformación de los equipos …por un lado estaban los gemelos quienes serían los capitanes de cada equipo, en torno a ellos se encontraban los demás santos a excepción de acuario y escorpio quienes brillaban por su ausencia.

-¿Qué pasa con el bicho? ya debería de estar aquí –menciono algo impaciente el joven leo no era novedad que la paciencia no era su fuerte –espero no se le ocurra dejarnos botados a última hora

-Tranquilo Aioria –medio el tauro –Milo aseguro que estaría aquí y con Camus, no sé cómo lo hizo pero lo volvió a convencer.

-Sumándolos a ellos aún nos seguiría faltando jugadores y un árbitro –informo el sueco que estaba sentado en una de las gradas a la vez que hacia girar el balón de uno de sus ejes.

-Kanon y yo hablamos con Docko para que sea el árbitro –el aludido asintió satisfecho a las palabras de Saga –es imparcial no se inclinara por ninguno de los dos equipos y con respecto a los otros árbitros pues rescindiremos de ellos, después de todo es un juego amistoso.

-Y quien vera las faltas que no pueda controlar Docko, por muy amistoso que sea no podrá ir tras de cada jugador –buen punto de parte de Shura quien consultaba su reloj por quinta vez –Mu que se supone que tratas de hacer –agrego al ver al ariano curiosear con uno de los implementos del uniforme

-Es muy grande –respondió el pelilila dejando a un costado de la escalinata la enorme pieza y tomando a la vez otra –pero no veo la forma de entrar en esto –en alusión a la pieza que intentaba infructuosamente colocarse

-Borrego esta al revés…y además esa no es tu talla –el menor de los géminis le arrebato de las manos la pieza entregándole otra de inmediato –ve probándote el casco y quédate quieto, cuando te lo propones eres más curioso que Kiki.

-No podríamos omitir estos atuendos, son ridículos

-Lo siento rubio –le increpo Ángelo –pero esto es un juego de contacto no un desfile de modas y tendrás que usar uno de estos al igual que el resto.

Mientras que los santos esperaban en el coliseo, por las escalinatas en descenso de las doce casas venían bajando muy tranquilamente Acuario y Escorpio, el primero concentrado en unas revistas de football Americano, vaya a saber de dónde saco y el segundo, pues este venía a su vez también concentrado pero en engullir unas deliciosas manzanas que tomo de un templo que no era el suyo.

-Sabias que la anotación más valiosa es el touchdown equivale a seis puntos –comentaba el galo a su despistado acompañante – pero hay otras formas de anotar también que llegan a conceder puntos y pueden ser de uno dos o tres dependiendo la …–volvió su rostro hacia el griego que iba a su lado pero con el pensamiento en otro lado -… ¿Milo?... ¡Milo me estas oyendo! –cuestiono irritado el joven al ver que le estaba prácticamente hablando al aire.

-Sji me decjias –le respondió con el bocadillo a medio masticar

-Serás cerdo –murmuro entre dientes –cuantas veces te he dicho que no hables con la boca llena

-Unas cien más o menos –respondió el escorpio a punto de dar otra mordida a su manzana.

-Y por cierto cuando entraste a Escorpio por las manzanas… -haciendo memoria el galo recordó haber pasado por el octavo templo seguido de Milo sin detenerse concluyendo en el acto que las fruta las debió tomar de otro lugar…su despensa –te atreviste…bicho del demonio…

Antes que terminara de decir su última frase el griego ya corría lo que le faltaba de las escalinatas al coliseo, pues no era la primera vez que el francés lo castigaba por alguna barrabasada que le hiciera y sabia lo celoso que era con sus cosas y sus frutas, por su lado Camus le seguía a poca distancia sorteando los escalones escarchados y las estalactitas de hielo que había lanzado al griego y que este a su vez había esquivado prodigiosamente ,hubiesen continuado de no ser que ya se encontraban en la entrada del coliseo y frente de once pares de ojos que los observaban curiosos …y entre ellos algunos impacientes o enfadados

-Vaya hasta que por fin se dignaron a aparecer ..-hablo el español que avanzaba en dirección a los recién llegados indicándoles su evidente tardanza señalándoles el reloj –de Milo no me extraña, hasta era de esperarse pero de ti Camus.

-De que hablas dijeron a las diez –se defendió el nombrado a su vez observando el fino reloj de pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca –y apenas van a ser ..

-Las doce –completo la oración Saga para desconcierto del galo que no necesito de más para comprender que su entrañable amigo le había atrasado el reloj casi dos horas.

-Ahora si te mato escorpión -sumando uno más uno dan dos, si dos pasadas que le hacia el griego en lo que iba del día, sí que estaba inspirado el bicho, en un arrebato se le lanzo a un desprevenido Milo que apenas trastabillo unos pasos hacia atrás y hubiera caído bajo la bien afiladas garras del galo si no fuera por ambos gemelos quienes evitaron que el francés haga gala de sus artes culinarias con el bicho que bien merecido se lo tendría.

-Tranquilo Camus –el muchacho estaba incontrolable –ya quieto o te privo –escupió el menor de los géminis y fue la única forma de calmar a un muy furiosos santo de Acuario.

-Calma muchacho, calma –medio Docko –no te arrebates tan pronto guarda tus energías para el juego –el santo obtenida la atención y calma del joven continuo –bueno ya que se encuentran aquí porque no empezamos formando los equipos ,estás de acuerdo Camus –más relajado el mencionado asintió – bien en ese caso alguien tiene una moneda …

Oh sorpresa nadie tenía una miserable moneda para el propósito del santo de libra y ninguno de los presentes siquiera se ofreció a subir hasta sus templos a traer una, por decisión unánime, a excepción del agraviado, le correspondió al ariano subir hasta su casa por la bendita moneda más molesto que a gusto desapareció para luego volver a aparecer con una bolsa llena de monedas, por si las dudas se dijo.

-Kanon, Saga... –llamo el santo a los gemelos quienes serían los que iban a capitanear cada equipo – ya saben cara o cruz el que salga será quien empiece a seleccionar su equipo –dicho esto lanzo la moneda al aire para luego atraparla y ver quién de los dos gemelos resulto ganador ante su mutismo varios ojos se posaron en el esperando la respuesta –Saga eliges primero…

El gemelo sonriente dio un paso al frente y paseo sus verdes jades por los diez jóvenes que se encontraban desperdigados en el entorno, el ser primero en elegir le daba una clara ventaja sobre su gemelo pues le trataría de ganar a los tres mejores jugadores. Con una sonrisa ladina y mirando significativamente a kanon pronuncio el primer nombre…

-Aldebarán –el mencionado se puso de pie pues este estaba sentado sobre un fragmento de una columna y se colocó muy sonriente al lado del geminiano, por su lado Kanon ya tenía preparado el contraataque.

-Aioros -exacto que mejor golpe para saga que bajarle a su confidente y mejor amigo y ponerlo de su rival, por su parte el arquero que seguía sin creérselo pues pensó que sería el primero en ser llamado por Saga, pero al igual que él, el gemelo estaba rojo del coraje pues supuso y bien que la acción de su hermano fue con toda la intención de fastidiarle y vaya que lo consiguió, pero aun no terminaban.

-Afrodita –llamo al peliceleste que junto con Ángelo y Aldebarán eran los que mejor conocían el juego, el joven perezosamente se levantó del escalón donde se protegía del sol y se posiciono al lado del toro, Kanon no se daría por vencido.

-Ángelo –menciono Kanon a lo que el aludido ni siquiera se movió de sus sitio solo levanto el pulgar en alto, en señal que estaba de acuerdo.

-Camus – el galo acorto la distancia que lo separaba del geminiano se colocó al lado del sueco que se refugiaba bajo la sombra que hacia el tauro, solo que Camus no llego solo pues con el llego su sombra mejor conocido como Milo.

-Milo –pronuncio kanon y aquí si se armó, pues por muy enojado que estuviera el galo era un hecho que él y escorpio se complementaban en casi todo y si acepto participar fue precisamente por que jugaría haciendo dupla al lado de escorpio, ni la pataleta de uno, ni el berrinche del otro sirvió para convencer a Docko de cambiar su decisión, permanecer en equipos contrarios, calmadas las aguas el geminiano mayor continuo.

-Shura… -el pelinegro sin perder su actitud seria se colocó a un lado de Camus al tiempo que colocaba una mano en su hombro en señal de camaradería, pero el menor seguía enojado y a punto de estallar en otra rabieta.

-¿Aioria…?- el gato dorado no sabía si acercarse donde estaba kanon o seguir en su lugar pues no parecía estarlo llamando por la forma interrogante de pronunciar su nombre, pero al ver la mirada penetrante de su hermano clavada en el gemelo se decidió, Aioros le había pedido y no amablemente al gemelo seleccionar a su hermano, el menor se ubicó al lado del escorpio estrechándose las manos.

-Shaka –el rubio imperturbable se ubicó al otro lado de Camus la verdad a él le daba lo mismo ir con kanon o saga, con cualquiera de ellos el resultado final sería el mismo; una batalla campal, después de todo ya no le parecía tan ridículo el uniforme a usar pues ellos le garantizaba salir ileso de la matanza, bien pesimista el santo.

-Borrego –el mencionado antes de dar un paso reclamo por el evidente cambio de nombre, ya estaba más que fastidiado que siempre le trataran con un gentilicio y no por su nombre, vamos tan largo no era, menos difícil de pronunciar era solo dos letras que tan difícil puede ser se dijo –vamos oveja eres el ultimo –el colmo era considerado la sobra o poco menos, más indignado no podía sentirse, desganado arrastro sus pies hasta llegar donde aguardaban el resto de su equipo.

-bueno ya que están agrupados ,veamos son seis y seis …pues tenías razón Afrodita faltan jugadores ..- observo el santo al ver a los doce agrupados en dos grupos de a seis.

En ese momento hacían su ingreso los chicos de bronce más de un dorado estuvo tentado a salir corriendo del lugar, pero la oportuna intervención de menor de los géminis les hizo cambiar de opinión pues como necesitaban jugadores los niños bien podrían servir, eh aquí que nuestro gemelo se pulió al sugerir que estos últimos formasen parte de los equipos, convenciendo en el acto al resto incluido su hermano, pero empezó a surgir un pequeño detalle eran cinco y era evidente que de una selección de ellos estaría sobrando uno .

Para esos momentos ya los mencionados estaban a escasos tres metros de la elite dorada, siendo el más pequeño que se adelantó a brindar su saludo a los mayores.

-Buenas tardes maestro Docko –saludo el peliverde al santo de libra porque era el primero al que se acercó para luego dirigirse al resto de los dorados que aún permanecían allí-buenas tardes caballeros

-Hola Andrómeda –respondió amablemente piscis –es un gusto volver a verte.

-Gracias a Saori se le ocurrió visitar el santuario y cargo con nosotros -respondió el joven impregnando en sus palabras una exquisita dulzura.

-Como son las coincidencias justamente estábamos hablando de ustedes –Kanon se adelantó a los otros –y nos preguntábamos si les gustaría ..

-No... –dio por toda respuesta el fénix, que ya había alcanzado al menor y sin darle tiempo al gemelo de terminar su frase lo corto.

-Hermano. Por favor lo prometiste –le pidió el niño, con una mirada más de advertencia que de súplica.

-Está bien -resoplo molesto el fénix -solo porque se lo prometí a mi hermano, continua

-Bueno –continuo el geminiano mirando a su vez a los otros chicos que ya estaban rodeando a los dos hermanos quienes solo se encogieron de hombros restándole importancia a su compañero peliazul –estamos organizando un juego de fut –ante la mención del deporte rey a los menores se les iluminó el rostro, bueno a excepción del aguafiestas del grupo –y por supuesto que pensamos en ustedes para complementar los equipos, que dicen están de acuerdo.

Los menores por toda acción primero se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron a la orden dorada de forma desconfiada para volver ajuntar sus interrogantes expresiones, no era la primera vez que llegaban al recinto y por arte de magia los dorados desaparecían de sus casas, evitándolos lo más que pudieran cuando no lograban escaparse y ahora los invitaban a un juego aquí había gato encerrado. Empezaron a deliberar entre ellos sobre la propuesta y para tal fin se apartaron unos metros para poder hablar con libertad y en privado, al cabo de un corto tiempo aceptaron la invitación aunque por supuesto con sus reservas.

-Bien ya que están de acuerdo serán llamados por el capitán de cada equipo, continua saga

-Un momento..-dando un paso al frente kanon mostró su desacuerdo –a Saga le toco primero elegir entre la orden , ahora quiero ser quien elija primero ..-Docko miro a Saga y este solo se encogió de hombros dando así el pase a su gemelo este sonrió inocentemente y luego de deliberar con su equipo se decidió –Hyoga -el rubio asintió con un movimiento de cabeza sin embargo muy en su interior él hubiese preferido ser llamado por el otro gemelo así podría jugar al lado de su maestro.

-Kanon porque hyoga –interrogó el custodio de la quinta casa

-Fácil gato-clarifico el panorama milo –con Hyoga en nuestro equipo tendríamos bajo control a Camus, por algo somos amigos y lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que antes de atacarlo le entregaría voluntariamente el balón no por nada ese rubio es su debilidad.

En el equipo que preside Saga, también están decidiendo a cuál de los bronceados llamarían primero, pero fue el santo menos pensado el que sugeriría al próximo jugador.

-Saga si requieres sugerencias pues tengo una que no tiene pierde

-A quien te refieres Shaka

-Ikki –respondió el rubio –te explico si llamas a Ikki este sin duda se traerá consigo a Shun, estando Andrómeda en nuestro equipo nadie se atrevería a arrebatarle el balón primero Ikki rostiza al que se le acerque

-Bien pensado virgo-sonrió el gemelo a la vez que aclarándose la garganta llamo –Ikki… -el aludido camino hasta donde se encontraba Saga trayendo consigo a Shun que obediente como un corderito lo seguía.

-Eh, Ikki -Docko llamo la atención del peliazul –Shun debe esperar a que lo llame alguno de…

-Disculpa –hablo el joven con claros signos de no tener mucha paciencia, este se acercó al librano y le susurro algo al oído -me decías.

-Ah, no nada está bien –respondió el santo mientras se limpiaba una gota de sudor que corría por su frente, lo que le haya dicho el fénix sin duda no le dejaba mucho argumento –Kanon termina

El géminis menor no necesito de pensarlo demasiado y llamo a Shiryu, solo quedando el Pegaso en espera de que lo llamen también, este miraba esperanzado hacia ambos gemelos solo que estos rehuían la ilusionada mirada del niño con algo de remordimientos, fue entonces que un peliazul acudió en auxilio de los mayores…

-Seiya, Seiya, Seiya…pero que afortunado eres –el fénix rodeo con un brazo al castaño –te tocara ser refuerzo de ambos equipos, serás algo así como el arma secreta -mientras el peliazul engatusaba al chico Hyoga y Shiryu tenían la quijada llegando al suelo, era inverosímil que el Pegaso se creyera tremenda patraña, solo hubo en alma noble que intento alertar al castaño pero dos manos en su boca le impidieron formular siquiera una silaba.

-No seré la mascota –pregunto con algo de desconfianza el castaño. A lo que el peliazul negó –tampoco suplente.

-no claro que no –hasta la mascota tiene más protagonismo, pensó para sus adentros el fénix –solo esperaras a que empiece el partido y cuando un equipo lo requiera ahí entras tú, no correrás el riesgo de que te saquen por falta o lesión.

Ante tales argumentos un inocente y bastante crédulo Seiya asintió feliz, por su lado Hyoga y Shiryu solo se limitaban a cubrirse el rostro, no estaban de acuerdo con lo que le hacían al Pegaso, pero era eso o cambiar papeles con él y ni locos le decían una palabra. Solamente Shun caminaba rumbo a las doce casa molesto y solo absolutamente solo y es que nadie se atrevía a acercársele al niño pues con lo molesto que se encontraba fácil los dejaba empotrados contra todas las columnas del coliseo, tanto era el temor que inspiraba que hasta Ikki se rezago ya vería la forma de contentarlo pero luego ya había probado el arrebato de su hermanito y ni idiota se le pondría delante de su campo visual de ataque.

Así como Andrómeda se alejaba del coliseo a pasos furiosos, el resto de santos tanto bronce como dorados se empezaron a retirar, eso si cada equipo por su lado pues debían de preparar estrategias para su encuentro del día siguiente .

O.O.O

Encontrar el lugar idóneo para llevar a cabo las estrategias de juego no fue nada fácil para ninguno de los dos equipos, puesto que ningún santo quería prestar su casa para tal efecto, en primer lugar no podían estar los dieciséis participantes bajo el mismo techo sin matarse en el intento, para evitar mayores conflictos Docko intervino llevándose a los chicos de bronce a su templo, allí los cinco podían enterarse de algunos pormenores del juego así como el reglamento del mismo.

Luego de una larga conversación entre saga y kanon ambos llegaron a la conclusión que ninguno de los grupos en cuestión emplearían el tercer templo para su reunión,

En primer lugar se halla kanon con su equipo para decidir en qué casa iban a pernoctar esa noche trazando planes y estrategias y solo sería eso porque bien advertido estaba el gemelo por Aioros, de que no decante una tranquila reunión en una bacanal, puesto que en el grupo de encontraban las cuatro ovejas negras del santuario y él como mayor debía de cuidar la integridad de la única oveja blanca del grupo.

-Chicos Saga fue claro no quiere que invadamos su espacio en el tercer templo así que solo nos queda reunirnos en otro –kanon barrio con la mirada de Aries a Sagitario pero tanto el primero como el ultimo no tenían la intención de prestar su casa - a ver chicos en algún lugar tenemos que coordinar

-Olvídalo Kanon, por órdenes de mi maestro tienen prohibida la entrada a mi templo, así que no cuenten con el mío –aclaro el ariano en el acto.

-La mía aún está en ruinas la única estancia que esta mediana mente habitable es mi habitación y eso que he tenido que adecuarla para habitarla, el resto se está cayendo a pedazos.

-No milo tu templo siempre es un desastre y más ahora que estuviste jugando con Camus allí, ese debe de ser un campo de batalla –el escorpiano solo se encogió de hombros a este no le molestaban que usaran su casa puesto que antes de iniciar cualquier reunión allí, primero tendrían que limpiar ahorrándole el trabajo a él, por supuesto que los otros no estaba de acuerdo en hacer semejante sacrificio por el bicho.

-Mascara –pregunto Kanon al italiano, a su vez este poco o nada de atención les ponía a sus compañeros este estaba distraído fumando un cigarrillo.

-Que quieres copia –respondió desganado.

-Tu templo podemos hacer la reunión allí –Aioros sugirió adelantando unos pasos hacia el italiano

-Inconveniente de mi parte no hay –dijo sin más el santo

-Bien entonces a las seis estaremos llegando -concluyo el arquero –ah ..Por cierto nada de alcohol, que debemos llegar lucidos al partido.

Luego de despedirse cada guardián regreso a su respectiva casa a esperar la hora acordada.

O.O.O

Por otro parte el grupo de saga no tuvo mayores inconvenientes para encontrar un lugar puesto que el santo de Piscis amablemente ofreció su casa, afortunadamente en su equipo estaban los más serios, tranquilos y responsables de las doce casas y por lo tanto su templo no saldría afectado por las visitas. Aquí al igual que con el otro grupo quedaron en juntarse entrada la noche

Mientras los santos se encontraba ya cada cual dentro de sus respectivos templos .En Libra , un joven Docko ingresaba a su recibidor portando una bandeja con cinco refrescos y unos sándwich para sus eventuales inquilinos que se encontraban cómodamente instalados en los muebles que tenía dispuestos en su estancia …

-No esperaba visitas así que no tengo más que ofrecerles –se disculpó el chino con los más jóvenes.

-Descuide maestro, estamos bien –respondió el aun discípulo de Docko –han pasado varios meses desde la última vez y lo extrañaba ..

-Afortunadamente a Saori se le ocurrió venir a visitarlos y la ocasión fue propicia para nosotros también -completo la oración el castaño notando al más pequeño del grupo más silencioso que de costumbre –todo bien Shun

-Eh si si claro-respondió el peliverde algo descolocado por la intempestiva atención puesta en el de parte del Pegaso -por cierto maestro ..-dijo al tiempo que tomaba un extraño objeto de forma alargada y en punta los extremos –que objeto tan curioso ¿qué es?

-Es el balón –dio por toda respuesta el aludido

-Esta medio raro se podrá jugar con esto al futbol soccer-comento el dragon

-¿futbol soccer? –pregunto el librano, ya cayendo en la cuenta que obviaron una información muy importante para los chicos, esa noche sin duda seria larga muy larga.

O.O.O

Templo de cáncer seis en punto de la tarde.

-Que esperan invitación o que los cargue cual esposas en noche de bodas –gruño el canceriano al ver a sus camaradas en la entrada a su templó sin decidirse a entrar.

-Me quedo con la segunda opción –comento graciosos el gemelo siendo acompañado de un coro de risas, lentamente empezaron a seguir al dueño de casa hacia el interior cuando el sonido de un móvil los sobresalta, haciendo que Aioros pose su vista en Kanon.

-Dijimos sin interrupciones

-No es el mío-se defendió el gemelo a su vez miro a Escorpio, este negó con la cabeza para luego girar su vista a leo quien solo se encogió de hombros.

Nuevamente ese endemoniado sonido y cuatro pares de ojos se posaron en el más silencioso Mu, este sonrió tiernamente y saco un pequeño aparatito cuadradito y miro la pantalla.

-Lo siento…adelántense debe ser importante los alcanzo en un minuto y luego lo apago.

Los santos ingresaron al templo dejando al ariano en libertad de contestar su llamada, no reclamaron porque Mu era de lo más seriecitos y si tenía una llamada sin duda era de Shion su maestro y más de dos minutos no le tomaría.

Una hora después…

-Donde está el borrego que no estaba con ustedes –reclamo el italiano que llevaba la última media hora tratando de explicando algunas de las estrategias a emplear durante su encuentro del día siguiente.

-Cierto -respondió Aioros que con la emoción del juego no echo de menos la ausencia del ariano –tal vez nos está esperando fuera –el gemelo se pasó la mano por la cara y salió seguido de mascara.

Fuera del templo sentado en un murete y apoyada la espalda en una columna estaba el santo de Aries manteniendo una muy inusual conversación ..

-En serio…ja, ja, ja si te extrañe…mañana no creo tengo asuntos que resolver, yo también te quiero…si besos a ti también.

-MU…-los dos mayores llamaron en voz alta al carnero haciéndolo respingar de la impresión ,siendo el italiano quien le reprocho su tardanza señalándole insistentemente el reloj, en respuesta el menor con un movimiento de sus manos los espantaba o les indicaba mantener su distancia o para ser más claros les decía shu, shu..

-Lo siento tengo que cortar… pero más tarde te llamo… si un beso para ti también –en cuanto cerro la tapa del móvil dirigió una seria mirada a los otros dos que no se creían lo que acababan de oír.

-¡Mu! ¿Tú tienes novia? –preguntaron los dos santos en coro a la vez que se colocaban a cada lado del pelilila.

-SI…-respondió el joven en un suave tono de voz y pasando sus brazos por los hombros de los dos mayores les dijo -y si quieren seguir conservando su hombría no abrirán la boca –dicho esto desenredo sus brazos y dio un saltito para bajar del murete y tranquilamente se dirigió al interior del templo

-¿Borrego?.. –llamo mascara al ariano pero este ya había desaparecido casi casi ante sus ojos – sobre no decir nada por quien lo dijo

-Por quien crees, por Shion aun lo ve como su bebe-mencionó Kanon.

Luego de unos segundos ambos siguieron el rastro del más joven al interior de la cuarta casa, tenían una información valiosa y si querían sacar algún provecho de ella tendrían que esperar el momento oportuno ya que el dato era de por si un arma de doble filo, los beneficiaria o de plano los perjudicaría.

-Mu que paso –preocupado pregunto el arquero a un dulce ariano que entraba al salón portando una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

-Nada solo no se animó a entrar solo…no es así borrego –este volteo a ver a los que entraron tras de el cambiando su dulce expresión por otra casi asesina que solo notaron los dos mayores -siéntate ahí al lado de Aioros -informo mascara que volvía a su lugar lo mismo que kanon.-veamos recapitulando lo anterior, no te perdiste de mucho…

-Tengo hambre –musito el de leo siendo respaldado por el otro travieso del grupo milo –oye se buen anfitrión que se me pegan las tripas al espinazo –en el acto se ganó un buen chipote de parte de Aioros... –auch porque me pegas no he molestado a Mu…todavía

-Es un adelanto…-respondió el arquero

-Esperen aquí prepare pasta, Kanon ve mostrándole los videos para que comprendan mejor las técnicas del juego –el mencionado asintió abandonando su lugar en la mesa y dirigiéndose a la pantalla, luego de curiosear por varios discos se decidió por uno y lo puso en el proyector , antes de volver a su lugar llamo al escorpión .

-Todo listo Milo

-Si, Aracne y Docrates estarán en la entrada controlando el ingreso, Tremy y Babel en el expendio de bebidas, créeme seremos un éxito

-Con que le pateemos el trasero a Saga y compañía tengo hecho mi día

-Oye a Camus no lo toques ,una de las tantas que me hizo prometerle fue que no emplearíamos la violencia en el juego y no quiero que algo le pase

-Uy que buen amigo

-Nada de eso, que luego se desquita con mi templo dejándolo congelado.

En la cocina.

-Que quieres oveja.

-Ayudar ..Quiero colaborarte

-Ah…ah nada de eso regresa a la sala enano.

-Oye… -reclamo el menor –tengo nombre –una filosa mirada del otro lo hizo salir de la cocina –que genio lo que provoca la abstinencia…-murmuró pero igual fue oído por cáncer quien en respuesta le lanzo una albóndiga que fue a pegarse en la puerta ,porque fue esquivada por el pelilila.

Luego de una accidentada reunión, pues no se ponían de acuerdo cada quien regreso a su templo para caer dormido hasta el día siguiente.

O.O.O

-Bien ya que estamos todos –informo Saga en la esquina de la mesa presidiendo la reunión de su grupo, en torno a él estaban Shura y Camus a su izquierda y a la derecha Aldebarán Afrodita y Shaka cada uno con un vaso de limonada con hielo y un cuaderno de información conseguido por el galo –cada uno tiene un cuaderno con los principales movimientos así como las jugadas que nos dan más puntos

-Eh…Camus –llamo el rubio –cuando hiciste este compendio del juego no has tenido mucho tiempo

-Investigue por internet toda la noche de ayer e imprimí lo más importante –fue la escueta respuesta que dio el joven.

-Bueno Aldebarán y yo estamos más familiarizados con el juego, pero igual ustedes si necesitaran de ese manual y lo que no entiendan se lo podemos aclarar…más bien porque no nos tomamos un relax, necesitamos estar los más relajados para el día de mañana y tengo el lugar ideal…-dicho esto el peliceleste se incorporó invitando al resto a seguirlo al interior de su casa, luego de pasar por varios pasillos llegaron a unas puestas grandes y tallados en su frente –esto fue cortesía del patriarca.

-Shion –preguntaron en coro sus acompañantes a excepción del gemelo

-No el anterior a el –sonrió el de Piscis dejando claro que fue saga, el aludido solo sonrió-Shion lo único que sabe darnos es castigos.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta tenían frente a ellos un sauna con todos los implementos y comodidades, hacia la derecha , unas cámaras para vestirse en la cual tenía ya preparadas unas túnicas para ofrecer a sus invitados, más al centro estaba la terma y en su entorno en piedra tallada unos cómodos asientos, hacia el frente una cascada que recorría todo el cuarto ,los jóvenes a excepción de Saga no ocultaron su fascinación por tan paradisiaco escenario sin esperar más tomaron las túnicas que se les ofrecía y se fueron a cambiar a los pocos minutos salían enfundados en unos pequeños trajes que dejaban bien poco a la imaginación …

-Nunca hubiera imaginado que tuvieras una de estos en tu templo…ya veo porque Ángelo pasa más tiempo aquí que en Cáncer –comento Shura quien ya tenía la ligera tela adherida a su torso.

-Si Shaka tiene su jardín y Camus su biblioteca que es la envidia en las doce casas porque yo no puedo tener un sauna, eso sin mencionar el gimnasio completo que posee Aldebarán, la piscina olímpica de Saga sin olvidar la cocina completamente equipada que tiene Shura, ya quisieran los mejores chef disfrutar de semejante espacio no es así shuris…

-Bueno la próxima reunión que sea en capricornio –sugirió el taurino

-Por mí no hay problema ,ustedes elijen el platillo que desean…- respondió en medio de una franca carcajada el español ..

Así se pasaron varias horas pero no revisando estrategias sino conversando de temas amenos y conociendo aspectos de cada uno que no conocían

-Así que tienes que poner bajo llave tu alacena por que el bicho te la asalta –pregunto Afrodita , el galo asintió pesaroso a las palabras del santo –pues has como yo , Milo también tenía esa manía cada vez que llegaba hasta aquí, pero luego de morder una de mis frutas dejo de meterle diente a todo lo que encontrara en su camino, alcanzas esas frutas –indico al galo este asintió tomando una –puedes ver las marcas que tiene, pues desde que cambien las frutas reales por estas de yeso se le quitaron las ganas –en efecto la cerámica que el galo sostenía entre sus manos tenía unos ligeros rasguños sobre su superficie.

-Ahora entiendo-comento el rubio que apenas podía con la risa –casi lo mismo que le paso a Mu por curioso, un día mientras meditábamos en las sales gemelas, él terminó primero y hasta esperar a que yo termine, empezó a recorrer todo el jardín, anteriormente le había comentado que había adquirido una extraña especie de planta cuya flor era muy aromática ,así mismo también le había advertido que no se asomara a esas plantas, pero su natural curiosidad le hizo acercarse y meter la nariz en las flores, para al instante salir con un piquete en la nariz –recordaba el santo entre risas tanto suyas como de los otros presentes –recuerdan cuando tuvo la nariz inflamada no fue por la gripe.

-si se trata de tercos a kanon nadie le gana –ahora refería el gemelo – la alberca que tenemos se le suele clorar una vez a la semana y para mantener limpia la baldosa interior se le agrega una solución azul, bien el día que tocaba desaguarla le advertí que no la usara sin cambiar el agua primero ,yo estaba de misión y abandone la casa antes del amanecer y el por flojo se metió sin cambiarle el agua y salió completamente azul a mi regreso me hizo bajar al pueblo y comprarle una enorme cantidad de maquillaje para disimular el pitufo color que tenía.

Así les dio la media noche salieron del agua, pero para no descender pernoctaron allí, acomodándose en las habitaciones que tenía el pisciano disponibles, vale no eran muchas pero al menos se podían acomodar dos en cada una, en menos de lo que hubieran deseado ya estaban dormidos y ni siquiera una guerra santa los hubiera despertado pues relajados como estaban ni pinchándolos reaccionaban.

CONTINUARA….


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI AUTORIA, SON DE PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA.**

…**.**

O.O.O

**EL DIA D: TODOS POR LA VICTORIA**

El día esperado había llegado, el coliseo estaba repleto de público… ¿público? De donde habían salido tal cantidad de personas, en su mayoría mujeres de todas las edades, con pancartas en mano y gritando el nombre de su guerrero, en este caso jugador, favorito; semejante barullo y griterío de parte de las féminas no pasó desapercibido para los caballeros, quienes ya se encontraban en su respectivo camerino.

La explanada del coliseo donde apenas el día anterior servía para los entrenamientos de los caballeros, había sido condicionado como un campo de juego. Como conseguir césped iba a ser muy complicado lo dejaron tal y como estaba, suelo terroso, solo emplearon tiza en polvo para delimitar la líneas de meta o de gol. Algunos caballeros de plata se ofrecieron para habilitar la banca donde debían esperar los jugadores antes de ingresar al campo de juego, estas fueron improvisadas con una carpa de lona y restos de columnas derruidas.

Así mismo se improvisó un palco de honor, por supuesto sino donde estarían las máximas autoridades del santuario, por lo breve del tiempo no se pudo extender invitaciones, eso hubiere generado más ganancias para los organizadores que aún mantenían su identidad en secreto, pero que ya nos vamos haciendo una idea de quienes son.

O.O.O

Al interior de los improvisados camerinos se hallan reunidos los santos, ya sea por el escaso tiempo o por las pocas provisiones monetarias ambos equipos solo son separados por una delgada cortina la cual poco puede hacer para proveerles de la tan ansiada privacidad que requieren, sin embargo el espacio en cuestión es lo suficientemente amplio, así que nuestros santos pueden despojarse de sus lindas ropas y vestir el uniforme…

-Mu, sin telequinesis –regaño suavemente el arquero al pelilila, este estaba distrayéndose con el balón haciéndolo levitar –recuerden es un juego está prohibido usar nuestros poderes.

-Es mejor el balón a enormes rocas sobre nuestras cabezas –murmuro el gemelo siendo oído solo por el italiano, desde el día anterior estos estaban en la mira del carnero y hasta terminar el juego no provocarían al menor de los dorados, Kanon tenía una duda que no tardo en aclarar llamando discretamente a milo –como lo hiciste bicho imagine a lo sumo doscientas personas pero ya superan las mil quinientas, no creo que el coliseo alcance para tantos.

-Fácil hice una llamada telefónica a unas amigas diciéndoles que podrían ver a todos los caballeros en un amistoso juego –informaba el santo a su interlocutor -tranquilo todo está bajo control, ya verás terminado el juego nos faltaran agendas para llenar los datos de todas aquellas preciosuras.-le refería a su par griego en el mismo tono de voz para no ser oído por el otro griego.

-No sé por qué, pero tengo la sospecha que esos que están allí, tienen mucho que ver con todas esas personas allá fuera -Aioros señalaba a Kanon, Milo, Aioria y Ángelo apartados en un extremo, el comportamiento al menos de dos de ellos era más que sospechoso a los ojos del arquero –el casco no es necesario colocárnoslo aun –les indico al ariano y a los menores de bronce quienes estaban vestidos , levantándose de la para nada cómoda roca en la que descansaba se dirigió a los distraídos del grupo -…YA ESTAMOS LISTOS –levanto la voz para hacerse oír.

-¡POR ATHENA! –grito fuertemente Kanon para ser coreado por los otros siete santos en torno a el -¡POR ATHENA!

Al otro lado de la cortina, la situación era otra diametralmente opuesta, allí solo reinaba un absoluto silencio, a Saga no le hubiera molestado en absoluto de no ser que estaban pronto a salir a la arena y los chicos que conformaban su equipo estaban en otro rollo…termino estallando.

-¡ALDEBARAN!…-llamo al brasileño el cual pego un bote casi atragantándose con el emparedado de devorada con exquisito placer –es el tercer sándwich desde que llegamos acaso no desayunaste –le dijo a la vez que se lo arrebataba -..¡CAMUS! –El galo soltó el libro que leía ante la sorpresa –deja de leer..¡SHAKA! , no es momento para meditar .Por el amor de Athena así no llegaremos ni a los diez minutos sin recibir una paliza, cuando les dije que se concentren me refería al juego no a otras cosas… ¡AFRODITA! –el aludido volteo y escondió sus manos tras su espalda y el pequeño objeto que tenía en ellas –el esmalte –pidió extendiendo la mano recibiendo en el acto una botellita con una sustancia transparente al interior, al ver que ya había capturado la atención de todos incluidos los de bronce, medito unos segundos lo que iba a decir a continuación –ya qué tengo al fin su atención ,déjenme recordarles que no está permitido emplear nuestros cosmos, menos aún ninguna de nuestras técnicas quedo claro.

-¿Nada de nada? –pregunto el fénix quien ya empezaba a arrepentirse de estar allí

-Es un juego Ikki no una batalla –aclaro el hermano de este –

-Se empleara destreza, agilidad, y fuerza –respondió el gemelo-solo eso

-Ósea golpes a lo bruto –intervino el sueco ganándose la afilada mirada de parte de Camus, Shun, Shaka y Shura – ¿Qué? Es un deporte de contacto y ciertos golpes si están permitidos –declaro el pisciano al tiempo que trataba de recuperar infructuosamente el esmalte requisado por el mayor de los gemelos.

-Si no hay más preguntas, al campo –conmino el geminiano y tras el salieron los demás jugadores

O.O.O

Así dieciséis santos salían a la arena precedidos por Docko y detrás de este venían los dos capitanes diferenciándose por el color del uniforme, pues si el equipo de Kanon era blanco con azul, el de Saga y su equipo era negro con rojo, detrás de cada gemelo venían los demás en el siguiente orden

Mu iba detrás de Kanon con Shaka a su lado, Milo y Camus venían a solo dos pasos, a la misma distancia Aioria y Aldebarán, detrás de ellos Aioros y Shura ,seguidos por dos de los de bronce Shiryu y Shun tras de ellos Hyoga e Ikki y por último y no menos importantes, Ángelo y Afrodita ,continuaron hasta llegar a la banca que le correspondería a cada equipo..

-Listo hermanito para morder polvo –mencionó el menor de los gemelos mientras se acomodaba los guantes.

-Me acabas de quitar la palabra de la boca Kanon. –respondió el mayor esbozando una media sonrisa.

-Cam, te deseo suerte ustedes merecen ganar…

-gracias Milo, solo espero hacer un buen papel

-no tengas dudas de ello amigo.-respondió el griego.

-Afro, en cuanto termine el juego independientemente de quien gane, te obsequiare mi camiseta

-No podía esperar menos de ti Ángelo eres el mejor camarada que pude tener

Como se ve, todo es miel sobre hojuelas con los santos, brindándose sus parabienes entre ellos, deseándose lo mejor y que gane el mejor .Claro el juego aun no empieza.

Mientras los santos salían en fila hasta la arena del coliseo ,por hoy campo de juego ,en las tribunas también improvisadas se agolpaban las féminas unas casi encimas de otras ,cabe resaltar que el noventa por ciento del público asistente eran damas, claro que de damas solo tenían el titulo por que más parecían luchadoras, pues estas por el afán de ver de cerca a su santo favorito no les importaba ,agarrase de taconazos, arañazos y mordidas con tal de conseguir un sitio privilegiado en primera fila .…

Los gritos provenientes de las tribunas no paso desapercibido por los santos, de los cuales algunos respondían con tímidos saludos o esbozando cálidas sonrisas, otros iban desfilando serios sin siquiera obsequiar una solaz mirada a las damas, y también estaban los más entusiastas los que no perdían ni un segundo en lanzar besos volados hacia el público, o corresponder las diatribas dirigías a ellos.

Algo llamo sin duda la atención de los santos, poco antes de llegar al centro del campo repararon en un enorme cartel, de grandes letras fosforescentes, full color, dedicado exclusivamente a los más hermosos, bellos, intrépidos, apuestos, gallardos santos dorados, y no, no eran Milo, Aioria ni siquiera Kanon, pues ellos eran ampliamente conocidos en todo el pueblo y alrededores por sus correrías. No el público femenino allí congregado querían ver si a los dorados, pero a los que no salían nunca, los que no se dejaban ver con tanta facilidad aquellos por lo que gastaron hasta el último de sus ahorros por conseguir una de las tan anheladas entradas .Pero no solo fueron eso también arrojaban flores hacia la arena en cuanto el grupo incursiono por ese lado.

-Mu que haces –pregunto el rubio de virgo al ver al joven lemuriano levantar con telequinesis las hermosas flores que eran arrojadas desde la tribuna –recuerda amigo no usar tus poderes

-Lo siento no volverá a suceder, pero no quería que tan hermosas flores se arruinen al ser pisadas –dijo para inmediatamente ofrecerle un loto al hindú.-mira sin duda esta te la enviaron a ti.

"_**SEÑOR MU, SHAKA SE LES VE BIEN… HACEN UNA LINDA PAREJA**_ " –Se oyó de la tribuna de inmediato ambos santos soltaron las flores que tenían en las manos a la vez que ponían más distancia entre ambos

-Vez lo que ocasionas con tu amabilidad Mu.-regaño el rubio al pelilila

-El que tú siempre parezcas amargado no significa que yo también –respondió malhumorado el ariano –y para tu información…¡TENGO NOVIA! ..-callo al sentir un par de jades observándolo, lo mismo que unos turquesas, y unos zafiros, sin obviar la expresión de incredulidad en los ojos azul cielo a su costado, lo que celosamente guardaba el mismo se estaba encargando de difundir, ahora si quería desaparecer.

-Gracias lindura –respondía el escorpión a la vez que atrapaba al aire un clavel rojo, en respuesta, de su amplio repertorio, ofreció la pose más sensual que poseía, pero nada lo preparo para lo que sucedió a continuación.

"_**NO… TU.. NO… , EL QUE ESTA ATU LADO...AL BOMBOM QUE ESTA A TU LADO "**__ –_Le respondieron desde la tribuna.

-Milo mi flor –pidió el hermoso francés ganándose la filosa mirada de su camarada –yo que culpa tengo que hayas perdido el encanto con las chicas…venga mi flor –ante la reticencia del santo –Milo… MI FLOR.

-Aquí tienes –le entrego de mala gana la flor.

-No tenías que estrujarla.-reclamo el galo al ver que el griego le entregaba el clavel completamente estropeado.-no seas infantil Milo la siguiente será para ti.-trato de conciliar pero el griego le volteo el rostro enfurruñado.

"_**GEMINIS…GEMINIS…." **_–dos morochas espectaculares con un enorme escote gritaban en coro.

-Quítate Kanon es para mí –dando un paso al frente y mirando a las tribunas saludaba Saga, algo sumamente extraño en él, lo sabía pero con tal de incordiar a su hermano era hasta capaz de sacase la camiseta y arrojarla a las gradas.

-Ya quisieras…-respondió molesto el menor

-Quieres que les pregunte, acéptalo Kanon…el noventa y nueve por ciento de ese público que es femenino vinieron por nosotros –indicando a la fila de le seguía.

-Vamos chicos, no es necesario que se mortifiquen hagan como yo, no me molesta que las chicas no reparen mi…je,je,je ya se acostumbraran –ni bien termino de hablar el de tauro…

"_**ALDEBARAN TE AMAMOS ERES EL MEJOR"**_

-¿Decías Aldebarán? – tanto Milo Kanon Aioria y Ángelo increparon furiosos al brasilero el cual solo se alzó de hombros.

-Bueno no resisten mi sex appeal-concluyo humildemente el enorme caballero, para infarto de los ignorados.

Afortunadamente llegaron al centro del campo precedidos por un santo de libra algo mortificado, el ex anciano maestro de libra consideraba que no tenía nada que envidiarle a los jóvenes, entonces pensaba furioso por que ninguno de los gritos histéricos proferidos por las tribunas infestadas de hermosas y exuberantes mujeres fue dirigida a él, insólito el tenia lo suyo, hasta a Aldebarán le dedicaron una porras, no hay derecho se dijo para si el santo y por hoy flamante árbitro.

Llego el momento, ambos equipos frente a frente, ambos capitanes midiéndose con la miradas, esperando que el objeto lanzado al aire cayera en la palma del árbitro y definiera quien empezaba primero.

O.O.O

Minutos antes ,en el palco de honor destinado a la diosa , Shion ,rumiaba para sus adentros el futuro castigo para el o los promotores de convertir un apacible y amistoso juego en una atracción cirquense , a su lado y ajena de la incipiente jaqueca que estaba próximo a sufrir el lemuriano ,se hallaba una risueña Saori quien paseaba sus vivaces ojos por todo el coliseo ahora convertido en un campo de juego pero que pronto decantaría en guerra ,con la humildad que la caracterizaba la adolescente pensó que sus nobles caballeros habían hecho un buen trabajo, pero que aun así ella lo hubiera organizado mejor ,eso quiere decir, con cámaras, auspiciadores, prensa mundial y grandes personalidades , no por nada había había hecho un buen trabajo organizando el torneo galáctico .

O.O.O

Segundos que parecieron horas ,hasta que al fin cayo la moneda en manos de Docko, el santo mostro el lado hacia arriba que había caído sobre la palma de su mano dándole la victoria al menor de los géminis ,el cual tendría la ventaja sobre su gemelo .

-Listos a sus posiciones -indico el árbitro, los jugadores se colocaron en línea horizontal esperando el pitazo inicial.-ya saben las reglas , no emplear sus técnicas en el campo si sorprendo a alguno de ustedes haciéndolo automáticamente declarare ganador al otro equipo entendido …-tanto dorados como bronceados asintieron .

Sin embargo estos empezaron a comunicarse mentalmente.

"Ángelo, Milo ya saben a quién tienen que marcar, lo mismo va para ustedes Shiryu Hyoga, Mu defiende tu flanco derecho lo mismo para ti Aioros yo abriré camino con Aioria derribando tantos oponentes como nos sea posible quedo claro "por cosmos les comunicó el capitán Kanon a sus jugadores que respondieron por cosmos.

Por su lado Saga también daba algunas recomendaciones a su equipo vía telepatía

"Afrodita, tu intercepta el balón Camus Shaka ustedes serán su apoyo a la vez que se alternaran el balón, Aldebarán distrae a mi hermano no importa si tomas la siesta sobre él, niños ustedes de sus compañeros que no pasen su marca entendido. "Al igual que con su gemelo respondieron afirmativamente..

Una fluctuación de cosmos seguida de otra y luego otra y otra más, hizo que el paciente santo de libra terminara de perder la paciencia.

-QUE CREEN QUE HACEN –cuestiono molesto el librano –PARA QUE DIABLOS TIENE ENTONCES LA BANCA PARA HACERSE LA MANICURA…-

-Maestro dijo técnicas, no hacemos daño a nadie comunicándonos por cosmos -respondió el galo a lo que el chino se pasó la mano por el rostro ,no por ello resignado a permitirles hacer su voluntad pues él era el árbitro y tenían que respetar su decisión ,luego de darles unas cuantas correctivas ,los santos fastidiados ocuparon su lugar ..

Y se inicia el tan esperado encuentro.

EL PRIMER CUARTO DE 15 MINUTOS

Ángelo se dirige al punto de saque, patea con todas sus fuerzas hasta el otro extremo donde el balón es recibido por ¿Afrodita?...se sorprendió el italiano pues en sus cálculos estimaba que fuera el brasilero y no el sueco quien se hiciera del balón

-DEMONIOS KANON…CAMBIA PLAN B – le indico a gritos al gemelo pues sus planes empezaban a flaquear por el súbito cambio – LO LLEVA EL PEZ

Ya en posesión del objeto a disputar, el peliceleste corría sujetando el balón, esquivando a los rivales que le salían al paso, para en un movimiento súper veloz entregar el balón a Camus.

-CAPTADO -respondió el gemelo quien vio el pase entre piscis y acuario –LO TIENE CAMUS AIORIA ENCARGATE…

Efectivamente el acuariano corría libre de toda marca pero fue solo momentáneo ya que no vio venir a leo por un costado el cual lo derribo, recuperando este último nuevamente el balón

-PERDONA CAMUS –le dijo el griego al francés que fue a estrellarse al suelo-SIN RENCORES AMIGO. –echo a correr luego de haberlo derribado. Pero más tardo en teclear a Camus que Aldebarán limpiamente quitarle el balón y correr como un poseso.

Por su lado tanto Shun como Ikki se encargaban de impedir que los rivales se le acercaran aun asi no impidieron que el toro fuera cerrado por Ángelo Kanon Mu y Milo,

-HASTA AQUÍ LLEGASTE TORO –le dijo Ángelo al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre el taurino seguido por los otros tres con las claras intenciones de hacerse del balón, no quedándole otra opción que lanzar el balón al que más próximo se encontrara, lamentablemente no era ni Saga, Ikki, Shura ni siquiera Camus era Shaka el que venía más cerca, resignado le lanzo el balón.

Contra lo que esperaban del hindú este empezó a correr al mismo tiempo que miraba a los costados buscando a quien dar el balón pues ya había visto como lo conseguían y no dejarían que barran el suelo con él.

-¿SHAKA QUE DEMONIOS HACES?…LA PORTERIA ESTA DEL OTRO LADO –grito el gemelo al ver que el rubio corría como un demonio pero no a la portería contraria sino a la propia, para cuando el rubio se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde Kanon apareció plantado frente a él, no sirvió su agilidad pues el gemelo empleaba fuerza y maña, con un movimiento de su brazo hizo volar por los aires al rubio cayendo de sentón al suelo logrando arrebatarle el preciado objeto ,alejándose lo necesario para lanzar …y

-ANOTACIONNN…-declaro el árbitro, pues carecían de comentarista, el rugido que provino desde las tribunas aumentado con la celebración del equipo anotador contrastaba los alicaídos ánimos del equipo de Saga.

_**En la banca en el receso del primer cuarto**_**.**

-Ya Saga deja de regañar a Shaka –recomendó el pisciano al gemelo –solo son tres puntos aún podemos remontar además apenas estamos calentando

-Yo me hare cargo de Aioria –sugirió Camus, aun le dolía el golpe del león.

-No Camus –negó el tauro –la estrategia será que te apoderes del balón tendrás que recurrir a todos los trucos que se te ocurran para lograrlo, de ti dependerá igualar el marcador de Kanon –el galo asintió muy seguro de si –Afrodita te cubrirá el resto despejaremos el camino para Camus entendido.

-Sí ..-respondieron todos.

Por otro lado Kanon también ya había trazado un plan…

-Chicos ya saben los más peligrosos son Alde, Afro, Ikki sobretodo este y Saga –refería Kanon - así que hay que centrarnos en neutralizarlos, Mu tu recibirás el balón se lo alternaran con Hyoga y Shiryu cualquiera de ustedes tres que esté más cerca de la línea lanza para anotar ,Aioria y Aioros defiendan sus `puestos. No los dejen avanzar tecléenlos si es necesario.

SEGUNDO CUARTO DE QUINCE MINUTOS

-LA TENGO -dijo el ariano corriendo una breve distancia y enviando el objeto a uno de los de bronce –SHIRYU ES TUYA ..

-ES MIA –el dragón sostuvo el balón fuertemente emprendiendo una loca carrera, pisándole los talones estaban Shura y Shaka, dio un salto pasando por encima burlando así al español pero no lo consiguió con el hindú, este imito la acción del gemelo llevándose al suelo al dragón, este antes que le arrebate el balón lo arrojo hacia atrás …-HYOGA ENCARGATE NO TIENES MARCA…

Efectivamente el cisne no tenía marca a la vista, una vez en posesión del balón corría alternándose el balón con el ariano.

-HYOGA ESTAS CERCA LANZA…-recomendó el pelilila al rubio y no pudo avanzar más porque el tauro le salió al frente bloqueando su avance no dejándole adelantar…

El rubio recibió el balón y muy en su interior estaba feliz si lograba la anotación, de seguro su maestro estaría más que orgulloso de él ,justo antes de llegar a la línea de gol se encontró cara a cara con nadie más que con el francés, el cual llevaba una expresión seria en el rostro

-BALON-pronuncio el santo a la vez que extendía el brazo derecho en espera del objeto en disputa –HYOGA –pronuncio su nombre en un tono más suave ,lo que desarmo al chico, si en un caso este hubiese pensado hacerle frente a su maestro ,luego de la suave sonrisa que le dedico este último término por entregarle el balón –BUEN CHICO , NO SABES LO ORGULLOSO QUE ESTOY DE TI – conseguido el balón de manos del cisne, se alejó a la carrera no sin antes revolverle los cabellos al chico cariñosamente dejándolo bien lejos entre Saturno y Júpiter ,nunca antes su maestro le había demostrado tal muestra de afecto ,acto que por el cual lo dejo con una sonrisa boba en el rostro .

-BIEN HECHO CAMUS…YO TE CUBRO –alentó afrodita permitiéndole al galo llegar a la línea de anotación y lanzar con tan buena puntería que el árbitro tuvo que anunciar la tan ansiada anotación.

-ANOTACION EQUIPO DE SAGA….

Luego de la anotación y con el puntaje igualado, ambos equipos están en el receso cada cual en su respectivo banco.

_**En la banca, Receso segundo cuarto **_

-Hyoga estabas en línea de gol –le hablo en un suave tono de voz el italiano -¿QUE DIANTRES SE TE METIO EN LACABEZA PARA ENTREGARLE EL BALON A CAMUS? –grito el italiano ya sin una pizca de paciencia.

-Es mi maestro y le debo obediencia –trato de excusarse el rubio –¿QUE QUERIAS QUE HAGA…?

-Pues no se –en un tono indiferente como quien le quita importancia al asunto intervino Milo - tal vez darle el pase a alguno de nosotros, esquivar su marca o simplemente negarte.

-_"Camus jamás arremetería contra Hyoga, ese rubio es su debilidad"_ –Kanon imito la voz de Milo estaba muy disgustado – ¿porque dejaron solo al cisne?... Aioros, tú y Aioria tenían que despejar el camino, y tu Milo ¿dónde estabas?

-Meditando con Shaka, en las sales gemelas…tu qué crees –respondió con sarcasmo –no creí que me resultaría tan difícil traspasar su marca…y por cierto donde estabas tú cuando Camus le arrebató el balón al cisne

-No me lo arrebato, yo se lo di…-si quería embarrarla mas lo estaba consiguiendo, a su lado el dragón solo negaba con la cabeza, a las últimas palabras vertidas por el rubio tomaron una decisión

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de emplear un recurso que no habíamos contemplado -con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y cerrando los ojos el gemelo pronuncio –Seiya

-Estas seguro Kanon-la preocupación era evidente en todos pero solo Aioros tomo la palabra -recuerda de quien estamos hablando

-No creen que están subestimando el potencial del chico –defendió el pelilila probemos en este cuarto que esta por empezar a lo mejor y hace un buen papel –al notar la duda en los rostros de todos –o también podríamos hacer entrar a Kiki.

-Que entre Pegaso …Hyoga en el otro cuarto entras tu nuevamente de acuerdo –tanto Kanon como el resto se alarmaron ante la sugerencia del ariano , pues si había alguien a quien rehuían mas ese era el pelirrojo ,mientras el rubio asintió triste, mu sonreía satisfecho pues les darían la oportunidad a Seiya ..

En la otra banca, la situación era todo lo contrario, el equipo de saga celebraban la anotación realizada por el galo.

-Lo viste chico –abordo la conversación el español –no has sufrido hasta ahora mayores daños

-Es verdad y lo mejor es que logre anotar –el apuesto francés mostraba una sonrisa franca en el rostro, algo poco usual en el frio guardián de la onceava casa –no sabía que táctica emplear así que me decidí por esa

-Bromeas esa fue la mejor táctica que he visto en toda mi vida, ya quisiera yo cuando le pido el balón a mascara este me lo de sin necesidad de medio matarlo –agrego por todo comentario el sueco -pero ahora hay que ver que otra estrategia emplearemos, no podemos ahora bajar la guardia, necesitamos hacer otra anotación,

-Crees que no he pensado en ello –Aldebarán saco de un morral unos papeles doblados,-estas son algunas jugadas tomémoslas como referencia solo quedan dos cuartos y se acaba todo.

-Escuchen todos –Saga logro la atención de todos –niños no nos fallen, esta vez nos corresponde hacer el saque de patada y ustedes tienen experiencia en el soccer y si logramos anotar en los primeros minutos tendríamos que solo mantener a raya a Kanon y compañía.

-Shun, Ikki lanzara primero de seguro estarán en la ofensiva Ángelo y Kanon nosotros entramos como defensa –iba indicando el pisciano –Camus y yo dejaremos fuera de juego a Milo y Aioria Aldebarán tu arremetes contra quien reciba el balón y tu Shun en cuanto Aldebarán logre quitarles el turno te hará el pase del balón, en cuanto lo tengas corres hasta la línea y lanzas nosotros te cubrimos.

-llego el momento vamos al campo –anuncio el griego

TERCER CUARTO DE QUINCE MINUTOS

Estaba desbordante de alegría, había entrenado mucho desde muy tempranas horas, habíase leído y visto cuanto articulo o video referente al futbol americano para estar al corriente de los principales movimientos, ahora que lo habían convocado para jugar en la segunda mitad del partido, el santo de Pegaso vistió el uniforme del equipo de Kanon, ahora calentaba al borde de la línea para hacer su entrada triunfal.

Seiya tal y como se lo ordeno Kanon esperaría en su posición, su misión era evitar que sus rivales no pasasen de su ubicación, solo que hubo algo con que el gemelo no conto…

El inicio se dio, el fénix inicio el saque de patada haciendo volar el balón a través de varias yardas, el objeto pasó tan alto que ni impulsándose hacia arriba los principales defensas lograron interceptarlo pasando de largo justo hasta la posición donde se encontraba el Pegaso.

-MIA ,MIA …LA TENGO…LA TENGO..-con la vista siguiendo la trayectoria del balón el muchacho iba en carrera hacia atrás y en un breve impulso se apodero del ovoide objeto -SAORI ..SAORI… ATRAPE EL BALON –la emocionó de haber atrapado el balón tan apenas entrar y a su vez saber que su amada Saori estaba en el palco viéndolo convertirlo en el centro de atención, le hizo perder la concentración por lo cual no se percató que cinco jugadores rivales encabezados por el de tauro venían misma estampida.

Las consecuencias eran de imaginarse ,quedo en la arena sin sentido de la orientación y viendo pegasitos revoloteando por su cabeza , enseguida se hicieron presente el cuerpo de paramédicos quienes procedieron a trasladar el cuerpo casi desfallecido del chico ,entre la poca conciencia que le quedaba logro pronunciar algunas palabras ..

-Sa..Saori ..-dirigiendo su mirada casi perdida al hombre de blanco – me vio…logro verme

-Lamentablemente si-respondió el enfermero mientras lo sacaban del campo.

Mientras el Pegaso era atendido y posteriormente sacado del coliseo en una camilla, el juego continuo, Aldebarán corría abriéndose paso apartando a su paso a todo aquel que se interpusiera ,claro que los del otro equipo ni idiotas le harían frente de manera individual pero si en conjunto ,al cercar al toro este lanzo el balón al peliverde que ágil cual gacela, embalo hasta la posición para anotar un touchdown..

-NO TAN RÁPIDO NIÑO-para su mala suerte lo intervino Kanon, este confiando en su porte tamaño y severidad se arriesgó en emplear la misma técnica de Camus –BALON… -Andrómeda trago grueso bajo su dulce carita en un pucherito dirigiendo su tierna mirada al gemelo ..-ESO NO FUNCIONA CONMIGO NIÑO…BALÓN –la expresión que a continuación vio en el niño, lo desconcertó por completo, Shun de haber adoptado una expresión de gatito de cuento, paso a otra para nada risueña sino más bien maliciosa y esbozando una sonrisa malvada se barrió por el suelo pasando por entre las piernas del gemelo, que apenas daba crédito el haber sido burlado por el mas angelical de los santitos.

-TOUCHDOWN…-proclamo Docko, ahora lo rojinegros iban adelante delos blanquiazules…

Acabado el tercer cuarto, los santos abandonaban el campo para dirigirse cada cual a su respectiva banca para coordinar las estrategias del último cuarto que faltaba y el que definiría el ganador.

O.O.O

En el área aledaña a los baños se encuentran algunos santos de bronce comentando l partido desarrollado por la elite dorada tan ensimismados estaban en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta que dos de los jugadores los escuchaban pero apostados en distinto lugar.

-No es justo –decía Jabù a hidra –por qué siempre son ellos los que tienen más protagonismo, no me quejo delos dorados por algo son la elite de la diosa pero Seiya y compañía, no es justo solo son bronce igual que nosotros.

-Ya no te quejes tanto y ve el lado bueno, Seiya quedo fuera y no creo que se reintegre hasta que no salga de la enfermería

-y eso que, igual están los otros

-bueno fue decisión de Athena premiar al equipo ganador

-si pero un viaje en crucero en primera clase todo pagado, no es justo

-lo que no es justo que un solo equipo gane…además recuerda que es amistoso no tienen ni idea de lo que se llevara el que gane,

Por unos de los accesos a las duchas estaba un castaño con la boca abierta de la impresión por lo que acababa de escuchar ,sin duda tenía un información valiosa para su equipo ,pero así como el tras la ventana donde conversaban los de bronce estaba oculto un peliceleste ,este agradecía el haber ocultado su cosmos para no ser detectado por el otro dorado que había entrado al mismo tiempo a los servicios, rezaba a la diosa y a todo el olimpo que se haya retirado antes de que llegaran los de bronce a ese lado y soltaran tal información .

Sigilosamente y ocultando sus cosmos cada uno, ambos dorados se alejan de las duchas siguiendo caminos diferentes hasta llegar al coliseo, tenían una información valiosísima.

_**En la banca, Receso tercer cuarto. **_

En la banca del equipo blanquiazul:

-Que haremos Kanon nos llevan seis puntos-recordó el ariano que infructuosamente trataba de contener la risa...

-Ya lo sé, se contar Mu,-el gemelo estaba aún rojo por el coraje

-Oye no te desquites con Mu ,-Milo defendió al pelilila mientras lo abrazaba protectoramente -no tiene la culpa que un niño se te pasara por entre las piernas ..-sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo estallo en risas -JA,JA, JA,,, -los otros al no poder aguantar mas imitaron al dorado de escorpio.

-YAAA.. Que no le veo la gracia ..Y pensar que parece el más tranquilito –mascullo por lo bajo-necesitamos igualar la puntuación ,alguna sugerencia ..¿Mu? ¿Qué haces? –pregunto al ver al menor de los dorados guardar un aparatito entre sus ropas

-No nada –sonrió nervioso.

-Y dónde diablos se metió Aioria…

-De seguro se encontró una madeja de lana –informo todo serio el escorpio lo cual hizo que las risas continúen –ya…ya. Kanon se fue a los servicios, porque se olvidó su caja de arena –las risas siguieron..

-Estas muy chistosito Milo –le abordo el italiano que no estaba de mejor humor que Kanon, iban perdiendo –en vista que Seiya quedo fuera de combate Hyoga tu ocuparas el flanco derecho pero eso si mantente alejado lo más que puedas de Camus –el cisne miro molesto al italiano pero no dijo nada -Shiryu el flanco izquierdo , yo interceptare el balón y se lo pasare a Mu –dirigiéndose al mencionado – Mu cuando tengas en tu poder el balón corres hasta llegar a la yarda cuarenta alternaras con Aioros uno de los dos el que más posibilidades tenga trata de anotar un touchdown, Kanon y yo nos encargaremos de bloquear a Aldebarán . Aioria… Aioria –pregunto al no ver al griego.

En ese momento llega el de leo

-Chicos su atención –todos lo voltearon a ver -a que no saben delo que me acabo de enterar…

-No estamos para adivinanzas Aioria habla ya –un aburrido arquero apremio al menor para que soltara lo que sabia

-La señorita Saori, correrá con todos los gastos de un crucero en primera clase…-aquí guardo silencio para darle más emoción a la información que tenía, un zapatillazo lo animo a continuar –auch… Que paciencia , al equipo ganador -los demás santos de mayor a menor procesaron la información a la velocidad de la luz y antes que preguntaran se adelantó a responder – lo escuche de unicornio y de hidra , al parecer la señorita quiso compensarnos regalando un viaje ..

-Eh ..Pregunta.-se aventuró a preguntar el pelilila- y a donde nos enviara

-Pues no lo sé, pero lo que si les puedo asegurar es que no había nadie más aparte de mí en los servicios

-chicos creo que llego el momento de enseñarles al equipo de Saga , como se juega el verdadero football americano…-con una sonrisa el italiano saco unos gráficos mostrándoselos a sus compañeros –ven los números y las líneas –los demás santos congregados en círculo asintieron –esa es la jugada …una jugada limpia y sin trampas …-cambio su sonrisa suave por otra más maligna al tiempo que procedía a romper los papeles –concordaran conmigo que siguiendo estas normas no conseguiremos la victoria menos aun ese viaje -todos con la misma sonrisa maliciosa afirmaron –en ese caso la táctica será derribar a todos los del otro equipo ,ya saben por ningún motivo deben dejar que se levanten del suelo me oyeron , se vale todo patadas mordidas golpes bajos …no tengo que decirle que es lo que está en juego cierto ..-los demás incluidos los dos bronceados asintieron - bien entonces...¡POR LA VICTORIA! …

-¡POR LA VICTORIA! –corearon fuertemente todos

Pero que sucede en la otra banca con el grupo el otro gemelo

-Donde se metió afrodita –pregunto el geminiano al resto de su equipo que seguían celebrando el touchdown anotado por Andrómeda

- Se fue a los servicios, no tarda –respondió el galo

-No tarda hace diez que debería estar aquí –menciono el español, este a pesar de llevar la delantera no parecía muy emocionado –que tan difícil es estar en el lugar en el momento indicado

-Por favor Shura, todos estamos cansados, afro necesitaba refrescarse –agrego el gemelo aunque no lo demostraba estaba satisfecho con lo conseguido y también sorprendido por la acción de Shun, se esperó todo menos que burlara a su gemelo de la forma en la que lo hizo, emitió una suave sonrisa.

-Pongan atención todos –el sueco entro como una exhalación llamando en el acto la atención de cada uno de los congregados allí –Athena va a premiar con un viaje en crucero en primera clase al caribe todo pagado al equipo que resulte ganador…

-Repítelo Afrodita –incorporándose del banco en el que estaba cómodamente sentado saga convino al sueco …el chico repitió casi sin respirar lo que habían dicho segundos antes –como te enteraste ..

-Dos santos de bronce lo comentaron en la salidas de las duchas ..y bueno yo lo escuche ..Mmm

-¿Que sucede? –Pregunto algo desconfiado el galo –no estás seguro de lo que escuchaste

-No…digo si –respondió el chico pensativo –es que no fui el único que estuvo allí, también estaba Aioria, se retiró por la otra puerta y no sé qué tanto pudo haber escuchado

-Caballeros no se ustedes pero ya creo que necesito una muy buenas vacaciones –comento el brasilero dando una sonora carcajada –y con respecto a Aioria, si empiezan jugando sucio es porque tienen pleno conocimiento del premio.

-Concuerdo con lo primero Aldebarán –respaldo el francés al grandote - ya merecemos un buen descanso –dijo para agregar luego –y respecto a lo segundo creo que tendremos que cambiar de estrategias y saltarnos algunas normas

-Más que saltarlas es ignorarlas por completo –Shaka termino por dar forma a las palabras de Camus

-Creo que estamos todos de acuerdo ..-agrego el gemelo -Niños –pregunto a los menores que ni cortos se apresuraron a responder afirmativamente –al entrar al campo recuerden somos nosotros ,no hay amigos ,hermanos , camaradas, compañeros; solo rivales, oponentes a los que hay que derrotar por sobretodo ..Nuestro objetivo ANOTAR…nuestra meta ..GANAR.

-POR LAS BAHAMAS…dijo el sueco

-Es el caribe Afrodita –corrigió Camus a un emocionadísimo piscis….

ULTIMO CUARTO DEL PARTIDO ..EL DESCENLACE

Salen los dieciséis jugadores, se ubican cada uno en el lado que les corresponde en el campo que ya ni líneas posee, en medio de todo al centro el árbitro listo para dar el pitazo, solo que al ver los rostros de los muchachos un negro presentimiento le recorrió por el cuerpo, algo se traían entre manos por algo los conocía tanto, para mantenerlos a rayas si debía ser más severo pues lo haría no dejaría que la sangre llegue al rio.

-KANON-grito el italiano que fue quien dio inicio el saque al ver que el balón lo intercepto Shaka –LO LLEVA BUDA

-NO PASARA ..-de eso me encargo yo pensó el gemelo, mientras duraba esos pensamientos ya había alcanzado al rubio pero esta vez no le fue tan fácil arrebatarle el balón, el rubio se le escabullo con una facilidad increíble.-YA QUÉDATE QUIETO RUBIO –decía mientras el hindú se le escurría por debajo del cuerpo.

- QUE PASA KANON COMO QUE ESTAS UN POCO PACHONCITO –se burlaba el hindú pero oh..Oh..Craso error nunca le digas gordo a un geminiano en extremo más vanidoso que piscis –AUCHHH…SALVAJE

-NOS VEMOS SHAKA..-Kanon corrió con el balón, dejando al rubio empotrado en el suelo algo aturdido, llegando en ese instante Ikki

-ARRIBA SHAKA NO ES MOMENTO DE MEDITAR-le increpo el peliazul

¡ANOTACION!….a favor de los blanquiazules declaro el árbitro

-DIABLOS –chillo saga –CAMUS SACAS TU..

El francés hizo un pase largo que para su suerte lo recibió Hyoga , pero este a su vez selo paso a Aioros quien a su vez le dio el pase a Milo ,el ultimo corría a la línea de touchdown ..

-YA CASI ..YA CASI-se decía el peliazul a poco de llegar a la línea de gol, pero fue interrumpido por un insinuante silbido

-¡FIUUU, FIUUU…WAOOO PERO QUE…NOVENTA SESENTA NOVENTA!…- una conocida voz a su espalda murmuro, esa voz era la de Camus…

-¿DONDE DONDE? -se detuvo y giro su vista en 360 grados ,cuando se dio cuenta del ardid , ya el galo corría con el balón aferrado a su pecho –HIELERA TRAMPOSO ..-emprendió la carrera para intentar recuperar lo que le habían quitado pero decidió que luego se desquitaría de su muy buen amigo.

-LO SIENTO CAMUS -En una barrida impresionante el dragón derribo al aguador ,recuperando el balón al no tener marcación logro anotar ,tres puntos la anotación anterior más tres de ahora ya habían igualado el touchdown del otro equipo ,el pelinegro ya se veía embarcándose en el crucero .

El juego continuaba, esta vez tenía el balón Mu de cerca le seguía Shaka, el sonido característico de un móvil hizo detener al ariano, sorprendiendo con su acción al rubio que apenas y pudo frenar su carrera

-ESPERA POR FAVOR –pidió el lemuriano ,al tiempo que sacaba un móvil blanco con motivos lilas ,cuando leyó la pantalla –OH SI MAESTRO ,SI UN MOMENTO …ES …PARA TI –el rubio observo sorprendido al joven pero cuando este le dijo que era del patriarca este no dudo en tomar el aparato ..

-EHH..DIGA EXCELENCIA –ti…ti…ti… escucho del otro lado, se dio cuenta de la travesura del ariano – MUUUU…ESPERA QUE TE AGARRE -en un segundo pulverizo el aparato y corrió para castigar al lemuriano.

MU internamente se partía de la risa, no podía creerse lo fácil que resulto engañar al hindú, sin duda la influencia de Milo y compañía empezaban a ser de utilidad .Iba sin marca al menos eso pensó pero tampoco había refuerzos de su equipo.

-CHICOS..-llamo- CHICOOOS –volvió a llamar desesperado mientras seguía corriendo evitando ser tecleado a unos ocho metros venia el toro adoptando la pose del gran cuerno y para coronarla al frente le esperaba el gemelo Saga –ATHENA A TI ENCOMIENDO MI ALMA –se detuvo miro de un lado a otro no tenía escapatoria y nadie a quien lanzar el balón, ya Kanon de había dicho "_**por nada del mundo sueltes el balón defiéndelo con tu vida si es necesario**_" eso haría, abrazo protectoramente el objeto y cerro los ojos esperando el brutal golpe …siguió esperando…seguía esperando .Que raro, pensó tan fuerte fue el golpe y ya estaba inconsciente camino a los Elíseos porque se sentía flotar, si estaba flotando ..¿Flotando? abrió un ojo y luego el otro , miro hacia abajo, veía el suelo pero sus pies no lo tocaban fue cuando reacciono al sentir un fuerte agarre rodeando sus brazos … -¡ ALDEBARAN BAJAMEEE! –Si el toro lo llevaba cargando hasta la línea de gol..

-ERES MI AMIGO MU, COMO CREES QUE TE IBA A HACER DAÑO, AHORA DIME ME ENTREGAS VOLUNTARIAMENTE EL BALON O TENDRE QUE LANZARTE CON TODO Y EL…BALÓN –ante tan convincentes palabras el ariano soltó el balón el cual cayó al suelo siendo recogido por el taurino y lanzado en el acto logrando la tan ansiada anotación

¡ANOTACIONNN!…anuncio el árbitro

Pero aun quedaban casi diez minutos y los blanquiazules estaban por ir por la revancha ..No había tiempo el crucero se les escurría de las manos,

-ANGELO TUYA –el italiano en cuanto recibió el balón sorteo a Ikki y Shun elevándose por sobre ambos hermanos, paso igualmente a acuario arrojando el balón al aire para tener libres ambos brazos y entretener al francés en el suelo por lo menos hasta que termine el partido, pero se encontró con afrodita frente a frente, más atrás Milo y Kanon contenían con todas sus fuerzas a Aldebarán que aun de pie caminaba arrastrando a ambos griegos con él, entonces solo era Suecia e Italia…

Se lanzaron uno contra el otro, uno tratando de robar el balón y el otro impidiéndolo, hubo golpes, uno que otro puntapié, una mordida en la pantorrilla de uno y otra en el brazo del otro, pero ninguno desistía de su cometido rodaron por la tierra acabando llenos de tierra hasta que por fin el sueco se rindió, luego que una generosa cantidad de tierra fue a parar a su boca cortesía del italiano , quien aprovechando la conmoción del otro corrió para anotar , consiguiendo su objetivo …

ANOTACIÓN - Ahora tenían la ventaja y estaban a cinco minutos de ganar, minutos que deseaban se terminasen pronto

. .

Mientras tanto en el palco de la diosa..

"me tinca que esos muchachos ya saben del crucero auspiciado por nuestra diosa, ahora lo que quisiera saber es quien fue el descerebrado que abrió la boca "pensó Shion el patriarca pues el juego en verdad se estaba volviendo violento y eso solo significaba algo, un sugerente incentivo, bendita la hora a que la diosa se le ocurriese regalar semejante viaje, solo esperaba no quedarse sin media orden dorada en el proceso, pues ya veía ocho lapidas en camposanto del santuario.

O.O.O

Siguiendo con los últimos minutos que faltaban.

-CORRE AIORIA –animaba Aioros debajo del peso de Shura que lo tenía inmovilizado –ano ..ta her ma no …aghh .me estas ahorcando cabra

-UN POCO MAS –decía el león, paralelamente a el venia corriendo el hindú ,algo sumamente grave le debía de pasar a este para haber caído aparentemente sin motivo, indeciso si seguir o ayudar a su compañero que seguía en la posición en la que cayo, era un caballero ante todo y parecía que el hindú la estaba pasando realmente mal pues este cubría su rostro ..

-QUE PASA SHAKA ..

-MI LENTE PERDI MIS LENTES DE CONTACTO …-la respuesta dejo de a cuatro al griego ..

-ENTONCES TUS OJOS NO SON AZULES -pregunto sorprendidísimo -

-CÁLLATE Y AYÚDAME NO VEO SIN ELLOS…

Solo alguien tan solidario o tan estúpido podía tragarse semejante truco, pues cuándo el león se agacho para ayudar al otro, este se incorporó como movido por un resorte pateando bastante lejos el balón que fue interceptado por un Saga sin marca llego el turno del gemelo de anotar…

Y estaban en empate…otra vez

El balón pasaba de mano en mano, ya lo tenía acuario, ora era Mu, luego pasaba por Shun para luego estar en poder de Kanon y no había cuando uno de ellos anote y solo faltaban dos minutos cuando llego nuevamente a manos de Camus este no se arriesgaría así que lo regresó a Saga, pero tras suyo a toda velocidad como un bólido venia el escorpión

Shun le hacía señas con los brazos, lo mismo afrodita e incluso Aldebarán, a este último le presto más atención, comprendiendo lo que intentaba decirle, cuando giro el cuerpo hacia atrás solo vio una gran mancha blanca con azul que se le venía encima embistiéndolo, no alcanzo a defenderse del sorpresivo ataque y lo recibió de lleno cayendo aturdido al suelo a consecuencia del golpe, aun aturdido logro sentarse y fue allí que lo vio , vio una cabellera azulina alejándose la reconoció

-¿QUE TE PASA IDIOTA? NO VISTE QUE YA NO TENIA EL BALÓN- le increpo bastante furioso al tiempo que se levantaba y caminaba en dirección al griego.

-Y QUIEN TE DIJO QUE VENIA POR EL BALÓN-fue la simple respuesta que dio el escorpión

-AHORA SI…YA FUISTE ALACRÁN –sin demora se lanzó a la espalda del escorpión

Aquí empezó la pelea ,pero no fueron los únicos puesto que cierto rubio tenía unas cuantas que cobrarle a cierto borrego e igualmente cierto león también tenía las mismas intenciones con el mismo rubio , ya no eran dos ahora era cinco que se estaban agarrando con todo .

Decir que el león necesitaba ayuda era poco y ni loco se la pediría a su hermano aunque este poco podría hacer puesto que estaba prensado en otro pleito con el español, y ni siquiera los capitanes se libraban ya que el haber puesto el pie a Saga para que este saludara al suelo le ganó a Kanon una patada en la pantorrilla cayendo sobre su hermano y agarrándose igual a los otros….

Ya no se veía a los dos equipos enfrentados por el balón, este último había sido abandonado hacía tiempo por cualquier lado y el partido había terminado hacia cinco minutos antes, a Docko no le quedó otra que dar por concluido el partido dando como marcador empate.

y en la arena del coliseo una nube de polvo y tierra se levantaba a lo largo y ancho el campo , solo se veía una mancha de colores entre el blanco negro, azul y rojo los cuales contrastaban con el rubio lila castaño negro azul turquesca Celeste verde y muchas más y ni que decir de los implementos del uniforme , cascos salían volando lo mismo que zapatillas uno que otro calcetín , sin dejar de mencionar algunas camisetas y algún pantaloncillo que se escapó de uno de los cuerpo.

En conclusión el partido acabo, pero acabo en empate sin pena ni gloria….y los santos que paso, como termino la pelea…que pasara con el crucero …en el próximo cap...

CONTINUARA


	3. Chapter 3

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA**

Recapitulando lo anterior.

Empezando por el inicio, unas tres semanas antes en el templo de cáncer estaban reunidos ,Piscis más Tauro además de su anfitrión, estos estaban absortos viendo unos videos de Football Americano, pues en sus ratos libres habían encontrado en este deporte americano una forma de aliviar tensiones y lo habían practicado de forma individual en un inicio, al cabo de unos días encontraron en sus camaradas de rango ,compañeros de juego y luego de algunas escapadas de sus entrenamientos y algunos de ascendencia europea de sus deberes, optaron por hacer un pequeño equipo, al paso de los días alcanzaron un nivel nada despreciable , pero como no había emisión de ser solo tres cursaron invitación a los dueños de los otros templos ,luego de una breve explicación y demostración de por medio aquellos aceptaron entusiasmados .

De los santos solo acuario fue el único que no participo de la reunión puesto que se hallaba de misión en esos momentos y el caballero de Escorpio sería el encargado de convencer al frio caballero del undécimo templo, como es sabido este hizo una inusual visita al apuesto francés en sus propios aposentos, algo que llamo poderosamente la atención de orden completa incluido patriarca , despertando ciertas dudas sobre la amistad que unía a ambos caballeros al tergiversar la conversación que ambos sostenían ,llegando a la caótica situación que se suscitó TRÁS DE LA PUERTA .

Superado ese impase y aclarada la confusión, se llevaría a cabo un encuentro amistoso entre compañeros, lejos estaban de imaginarse al principio del juego que este decantaría en algo peor que una guerra santa y el motivo no sería una manzana dorada sino un crucero regalado por su generosísima Diosa.

O.O.O

En lo alto , en el palco de honor donde se encontraban Diosa y Patriarca, el lemuriano yacía con la espalda inclinada hacia adelante apoyando su brazo sobre la baranda que separaba el palco del resto de los espectadores, en un principio veía complacido como se desenvolvían sus muchachos en el juego, a medida que avanzaban los minutos el juego se volvía más exigente, hasta allí todo normal nada auguraba lo que sucedería minutos después, justo después de iniciado el tercer cuarto del juego, en las que Pegaso entro al campo y en menos de treinta segundos salía pero en camilla . En ese lapso de tiempo la Diosa le habían mencionado el premiar al equipo ganador, y el con la sabiduría obtenida a lo largo de doscientos y pico de años le recomendó no hacer público ese incentivo ,pero a la muchacha la recomendación le entro por un oído y salió disparado por el otro .

En una corta visita que le hizo a Seiya en la enfermería Saori le refirió sobre el regalo que planeaba hacer, lamentablemente este estaba aún inconsciente y no se enteró de lo que evidentemente se iba a perder, pero quien si escucho fue un caballero de bronce conocido de los chicos, el cual selo dijo a otro y ese otro a otro más y así hasta llegar al Unicornio y la Hidra, como es sabido estos se fueron de lengua, poniendo en conocimiento a dos jugadores uno de cada equipo.

Volviendo con el patriarca, este miraba asombrado hacia el campo, una inmensa nube de polvo cubría más dela mistad del coliseo ,los gritos e insultos llegaban hasta sus oídos, resoplo molesto ,miro a la joven a su lado la cual estaba apenadísima , y poniéndose de pie empezó a descender , ya por cosmos le había pedido a libra que aún no interviniera que lo haría en cuanto él este en el campo , y así lo hizo , al tercer o cuarto escalón desapareció para volver aparecer en el campo al lado de Docko ,quien se protegía del polvo con el brazo.

Con un movimiento de su mano el lemuriano mayor saco de entre el revoltijo de cuerpos que seguían prensados dándose de puñetes ,zarpazos ,mordidas y demás , al carnero de Aries a este le faltaba una zapatilla en el pie, pues esta la tenía en la mano esgrimiéndola como arma en contra…ya ni siquiera él sabia en contra de quien, un certero golpe en la nuca lo dejo dormido cual bebe recién nacido, el próximo en la lista era Afrodita, quien de su pulcro y hermoso cabello de sedosos rizos solo quedaba una maraña de mechones tenía un ojo cerrado por lo hinchado que estaba y en sus manos sostenía unas mechas azules castañas y añiles. Igual que a Aries también fue inmovilizado por la misma técnica empleada por el lemuriano.

Este por medio de sus asistentes hizo llamar a los paramédicos para que procedieran a llevarse a los primeros caídos.

Pero Docko no se quedaría atrás, durante el partido ganas no le faltaron de darle su tate quieto a algunos de los muchachos ,ahora tenía la excusa perfecta ,el primero fue Shura este estaba enzarzado con el león y tenía sus cuatro incisivos en el brazo del de Leo , con una `precisión increíble el delibra le asesto tremendo derechazo en la mandíbula haciéndosela girar en un ángulo de casi 360 grados ,a la vez que soltaba su presa , la cabra dorada si hasta ese momento no tenía un hematoma en el rostro luego del golpe de Docko tenía para rato para que se le acomode la quijada, el próximo fue Aioria, este si era un caso pues carecía de casi toda la parte de abajo del uniforme a excepción de los interiores que para fortuna del santo aún no había sido retirados de su cuerpo ,no le fue fácil sacar al león o mejor dicho hacer que se separe dela lucha, por que más demoraba el en alejarlo que el moreno en regresar y lanzarse en contra del primero que hallase , ya mosqueado Docko empleo su cosmos para calmar al muchacho , mandándolo junto con los otros a una camilla .

Así siguieron sacando de dos en dos a los dorados y bronceados también , pues ni siquiera Andrómeda se salvó, pero no mal entiendan él no se lanzó belicoso a agarrase a golpes con sus compañeros o sus superiores , a él lo jalaron dejándolo casi inconsciente debajo del cuerpo de uno de los gemelos ,mas no así paso lo mismo con su hermano el fénix , ese sí que era belicoso y aunque el asunto no era de incumbencia de ellos en un inicio poco le importo , se lanzó a la pelea como si se arrojara a una pisciana con clavado y todo, Hyoga y Shiryu tampoco fueron la excepción uno por defender a su maestro y el otro por defender a su amigo terminaron , sin casco ,sin protectores ,sin camisa el dragón, no se la quitaron él les ahorro el trabajo despojándose el mismo de la prenda .

Ya tenían a todos los santos en camillas camino al hospital, los últimos que fueron trasladados si necesitaban de atención ,pues aquellos tenían contusiones ,moretones y fracturas en varias partes del cuerpo, aparte que ya estaban inconscientes cuando fueron sacados del campo Shaka ,Kanon Milo y el que llevo la peor parte Camus ,este sin duda requeriría una cirugía facial …

Dos días después en el hospital..

Dos enfermeras poco agraciadas, por sugerencia de Shion, se encargaban de atender a los últimos pacientes que habían sido pasados a sala de recuperación, los que resultaron solo con golpes, ya habían sido dados de alta y se hallaban en la sala de espera para saber sobre la salud de sus compañeros…

Se hallaban los jóvenes dispuestos en los sillones que habían en la sala ninguno decía nada, solo reinaba un silencio en la sala que se hacía cada vez más insoportable, pero nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca, solo miraban de reojo hacia la ventana al personaje que miraba a través del cristal, ya habían intentado hablarle pero una sola mirada basto para que siguieran en su mutismo…

Shion ,estaba molestísimo, el coliseo termino en peores condiciones de lo que ya estaba cuando la riada humana congregada allí empezó a dispersarse producto de la gresca entre los santos ,pero no solo el coliseo resulto afectado algunos lugares del recinto terminaron siendo saqueados ,pues en su afán de llevarse algún recuerdo las damiselas , no repararon en coger todo lo que al alcance de sus manos se hallaba, los guardias y los de plata poco o nada pudieron hacer al respecto puesto que tenían la orden expresa de no emplear cosmos ya que no estaban en guerra y no se trataba de un enemigo sino de ciudadanos comunes .

Ingreso a la sala el doctor, trayendo consigo el porta historias con el diagnostico final…como no podía ser de otra forma llamo al ariano mayor para informarle sobre cómo iba la recuperación de sus santos.

Shaka ya se encontraba estable solo tendría que llevar un collarín y cabestrillo en el brazo por los próximos quince días ,Kanon tenía vendado todo el pecho pues recibió todo el peso de su hermano sumado con el de Aldebarán lo cual por poco y lo revienta , según lo indicado por el medico necesitaría reposo absoluto durante diez días eso si no incumplía de lo contrario sería un mes ,Milo tenia ambas piernas fracturadas por lo cual hasta que abandonase el hospital debía desplazarse en una silla de ruedas por lo demás ya había despertado y aun debía guardar cama …

Y el ultimo y el que había ingresado con lesiones más delicadas Camus, tenía partido el labio y una ceja, llevaba enyesada la pierna izquierda, aparte debía usar un collarín ortopédico, pues estuvo bajo el peso de quince santos, tenía el rostro hinchado pero lo más grave no era eso…lo descubriría al despertar…

Por intervención de su amada Diosa no obtendrían mayores castigos que el que ya cargaban encima, aparte se quedaron sin viaje no estaban tampoco en condiciones de realizar uno, y se tendrían que contentar con hacer un viaje pero al hospital a visitar a los que aún estaban convalecientes. Y con respecto a lo recaudado en la venta de entradas, esto fue requisado en su totalidad por Shion para cubrir los daños ocasionados en el santuario y cubrir los gastos de internamiento y recuperación.

O.O.O

Milo se entremetía por los pasillos conduciendo su silla, Kanon daba pequeños paseos ayudado por su gemelo en los jardines del hospital, Shaka se distraía en alguna conversación con el ariano ya habían hecho las paces y retomado su amistad, ahora todos se dirigían a la habitación que ocupaba Camus, el galo ya estaba consciente y recibía a sus compañeros…

-Que gusto que te recuperas tan rápido Camus –hablo el ariano llevaba el cabello algo más corto de lo usual, lo mismo Shaka y la gran mayoría.

-Gracias a todos por venir –les sonrió pero al hacerlo noto las expresiones de sus compañeros –¿qué pasa?..

-Nada. Nada créeme-le dijo el de capricornio con tan poca convicción que el francés no le creyó

-Espejo –pidió, todos se miraban entre ellos –Milo por favor dame el espejo

-Cam tú no eres vanid…

-Un espejo maldita sea –le alargaron uno y la expresión de galo cambio o se transformó de una de total asombro a una desquiciada, la imagen que le proyectaba el espejo le mostraba sus bellos ojos azules, sus cejas más partidas de lo usual, su finos labios amoratados pero lo peor…le faltaba un diente, diente que su muy querido amigo le voló de un puñetazo que el recordaba a la perfección.

Milo ya conocía esa mirada y esa reacción, empujando a los que estaban tras de él, puso primera luego segunda y acelero en su silla de ruedas, por su parte el galo recupero de no se sabe dónde las fuerzas y tomando unas muletas salió en persecución del fugitivo.

Por los pasillos del hospital se veía a un peliazul conduciendo a toda velocidad su silla de ruedas y tras el arrastrando su pierna enyesada, y con una muleta en alto lo seguía un peliturqueza con la amenaza que si lo agarraba lo desollaría vivo.

-KYYYAAAA CAMUS ES SOLO UN DIENTECITO ..

-MILOOOOO TE VOY A MATAR….

FIN.


End file.
